Like Buffy
by joedan84
Summary: Chloe never gave up hope. Sequel to 'Damn Responsibility.'


Started and Finished: January 25, 2003

Last Episode Seen Before Writing: Insurgence

Pairing: Chloe/Clark

Rating: PG-13

Category: Drama, Romance

Spoilers: None

Summary: Chloe never gave up hope. Sequel to 'Damn Responsibility.' 

Disclaimer: No owning is done here. None at all.

****

Like Buffy 

*Well I woke up this morning   
And the night had been so long   
Seems that I had had my mind on you*

Chloe slammed her hand over the alarm clock, stifling it's shrill ringing. She stood, walking to the bathroom. "I have to wake up at the crack of dawn as if I've got nothing better to do, just to open that god forsaken newspaper. Like Lois or Jimmy can't do it. No, it has to be me," she grumbled, turning on the water in the shower.

Chloe rubbed her eyes, cursing herself when they started to water. This was the normal routine. Wake up, complain about how no one appreciated her, then cry when she remembered the one man who always did appreciate her. Clark had been gone for so long, but she couldn't stop remembering. "Stop it, Chloe. You're an idiot. He's dead," she muttered harshly.

  
*Well the day, it has begun, and I can't get a minute, can't get a   
Minute without you   
You're always on my mind, you're always in my head   
And I can't live, I can't live another day without you*

Chloe stepped out of the steaming shower, wrapping a large robe around herself. She padded into her bedroom to pick out her clothes for the day. Black slacks, a beige shirt, and maroon jacket. Good enough.

She stepped to her vanity, and picked up her foundation. On second thought she tossed it back down. Who was she trying to impress? Jimmy? That thought actually made her laugh. Jimmy was so earnest, always trying to make her smile. He was a good kid.

*'Cause when the minutes seem like hours and the hours seem like days   
Then a week goes by you know it takes my breath away*

"Hey, Sullivan," Perry greeted as Chloe walked in.

"Hey, Perry. Any news?" she asked hopefully.

Perry gave Chloe a sad look. "No, I'm sorry. You really can't keep doing this to yourself."

Chloe snorted, then walked on. Everyday Chloe asked for news that Superman had been spotted. She wouldn't give up hope that Clark wasn't really dead. After all, Superman was invincible, right?

  
*All the minutes in the world could never take your place   
There's one-thousand-four-hundred-forty hours in my day*

"Chloe, lunch at Big Bertha's?" Lois asked.

Chloe shook her head. "I can't."

Lois walked to Chloe, putting an arm around her cousin. "You have to move on, Chloe. I mean, I know you knew Superman, but why is his death hitting so hard?"

Chloe shrugged Lois' arm off. "You wouldn't understand."

*I've been trying to call you all day, 'cause I got so many things   
that I want to say   
I'm going crazy, 'cause all my thoughts are filled with you   
There's got to be some way I can get through to you ohh*

Chloe walked into the conference room and shut the door. She had barely sat down when a sob escaped from her throat. She hated that she did this. She hated that she cried for someone who was not coming back. She hated that she couldn't be strong.

"Don't cry, beautiful," came a voice from the window.

Chloe spun to the window, and her breath caught in her throat.

'Cause when the minutes seem like hours and the hours seem like days   
Then a week goes by you know it takes my breath away

"I wasn't crying," she answered in a small voice, walking to the figure. "I got something in my eye."

The man chuckled. "You always have to be so tough," he said, stepping down from the window sill.

Chloe walked to the man. She reached out, tracing the large red 'S' on his chest with her hands. She left her hands on his chest and looked up. "See, I told you Superman was invincible."

  
*All the minutes in the world could never take your place   
There's one-thousand-four-hundred-forty hours in my day*

Clark pulled Chloe into his arms. "I know, Chloe. Are you okay?"

Chloe pulled back, looking up into his face. "You're really real, aren't you? But how?"

"The Eradicator, my fortress, a very long boring story," Clark said, smiling at his friend. "All that matters is that I'm back."

"This isn't going to be like Buffy, is it? Where you were pulled forcefully from heaven, and all you want to do is go back, so you make life miserable for everyone by feeling so sorry for yourself?" Chloe asked. "Or, you could be a vampire."

*I can't keep myself from thinking about you   
It's because I love you, and I know that it's true, whoooa

I'll call it desperation, can't you see it in my eyes?   
That I want be with you until the sun falls from the sky *

Clark looked lost for a moment. "You watch too much TV," he teased. "There will be no ripping from heaven, no making life miserable, and definitely no sucking of blood."

"I told them you'd come back. They wouldn't believe me. I kept telling them, 'Superman is invincible.' I mean, you came back, right?" Chloe asked hesitantly, starting to cry again.

Clark kissed Chloe gently. "I promise that I'm real, Chloe. I'm really back." 

*'Cause when the minutes seem like hours and the hours seem like days   
Then a week goes by you know it takes my breath away   
All the minutes in the world could never take your place*

Chloe sighed, retreating back into Clark's arms. "I'm so glad you're alive."

"Chloe?" Clark asked softly.

Chloe looked up at him. "Yes?"

"That really was one hell of a story," he answered with a grin.

  
*There's one-thousand-four-hundred-forty hours in my day*


End file.
